


magical cabins and lovely white rabbits with clocks (there's a tea party along down the road)

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Day 10, Fluff and Humor, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, LITERALLY, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonsense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not serious tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Day 10: FREE DAY
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020





	magical cabins and lovely white rabbits with clocks (there's a tea party along down the road)

**Author's Note:**

> this is super late but i was supposed to post it yesterday but i forgot hhh enjoy the last of the bokuaka 2020 week series!

Akaashi had thought he had seen all that Wonderland had to offer in all its madness and beauty. But for all the wandering he's done for days and days on end, he still hasn't seen that man with golden eyes and white rabbit ears sticking out of his black top hat. In his defence, he was only born not more than a year ago when spring came along. It was surreal, how he had bloomed with the nightingale fleurs, with his first ever memories being the moon above and the starry night sky. He had stumbled out of his bud, feet clumsy and wings still weak. But his older siblings had helped him learn how to fly and transform. They had all gone their own ways after a few months, like all faeries did when the younglings became strong enough to fend for themselves, but he would bump into some of them from time to time.

Fluttering his wings, he pushed himself off of the sunflower he sat on, glittering coat fluttering behind him. He chuckled as a herd of tiny elephants flew beside him, their abnormally larger than self ears flapping to keep them afloat. A sweet sound, his tinkering laugh, as one of the younget elephants came nuzzling at him. He heard a surprised little whine from behind him, and before he even knew it, he was barreling through open air as the large grasshopper that flew into him spiral in the opposite direction. He flared his wings, arms flailing beside himself. Still, he continued to fall, gravity pulling him along. He felt his back collide with something smooth but hard surface, a small pained sound escaping him breathlessly as he felt his wings be crushed at the impact. Pain, pain, and then darkness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Akaashi woke to a soft bedding and warm sunlight. The scent of pumpkin and lavender and what Akaashi could only identify as some type of berry. He blinked a few times, groaning as he tried to get his bearings and figure out where he was and how he got there. His eyes shot wide open as a sharp pain shot down his spine, right from where his wings connected to the center of his shoulder blades. Gasping, he strained as he pushed himself into a sitting position, the napkin beneath him wrinkling. Balling a fist into a ball, he raised his other over his shoulder. Wincing, he softly trailed his fingers up his wings. Nothing, nothing, and then—there.

"No," Akaashi whispered, blood running cold.

Humming, a door opening and shutting, a gasp, a thud, and then bounding footsteps headed right to where Akaashi was perched on a oval bowl filled with soft napkin and cotton to act as a bed.

"How are you feeling?!"

Suddenly, worried golden orbs filled his line of sight. Akaashi yelled out in surprise, lossing his balance and falling back. Closing his eyes in anticipation of the impact, he feels warm, gentle hands catch him, careful that they didn't hurt his ripped wings.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry for startling you! Are you alright?" Those golden orbs moved away, his hands gently helping Akaashi back into a stable sitting position. "You came dropping out of no where onto my pocket clock and then went still like a rock! I had to help you somehow but the clock was goin tik, tok, tik, tok, and I had somewhere to be! I left you with a friend who took care of you for me. This is his house, you see!" The man laughed, albeit a bit bashfully. "Excuse the rhyme, habits grow with time."

Akaashi blinked again a few times before his sight cleared fully. Getting a good look at his apparent saviour, he couldn't believe his luck.

"You!" He exclaimed, pointing at the man.

"Me?" The other copied him, pointing at himself in confusion.

Akaashi tried to suppress the excited smile that wanted to split his face in half. (Like a certain cat he happened across once.) "You're that white rabbit I've been looking for!"

The man let out a boisterous laugh, hopping a few steps back and bowing theatrically with one hand across his stomach and the other extended to the side, one foot crossing the other. "Bokuto Koutarou, the White Rabbit and the Prince King's loyal servant, pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Akaashi smiled, bowing his head since he couldn't do his regular greeting. "Akaashi Keiji, newborn fae of the nightingale fleurs."

Those golden orbs literally gleamed as Bokuto leaned closer, lowering himself to Akaashi's height, smiling. "Nightingale fleurs, huh? I passed by that lot a couple weeks back when I was doing my rounds!"

Akaashi nodded his head. "Yes, that was when I saw you."

Bokuto sighed dreamily, gazing at the stained glass windows that depicted all sorts of hats on it, the colours splaying onto the wooden floor. "Nightingale fleurs are beautiful! You guys are one of the few faes that are born under the moon! So cool!" A curious pout suddenly grew on his lips as he faced Akaashi again. "Do you hate only being able to grow large at night?"

The strange way Bokuto had worded it made Akaashi laugh. "I don't mind. I like it, personally, to be human sized at night."

Bokuto made an 'oh' face, bobbing his head. His eyes suddenly cut to behind Akaashi and grew sad, his smile disappearing. "I'm sorry about your wings. My friend had already added a magic balm to it with ingredients from the Mewling Marshes so it'll be as good as new! Well, in a few days, that is."

Akaashi worried, biting his bottom lip. "Will they be scarred?"

"Not a scratch!"

"How about the design?"

"As if nothing happened!"

"Oh, so I may go now?"

"Eh? So quick to leave?" Bokuto gave him those sad eyes again. Akaashi never liked seeing anyone or anything sad. "No! No, it's not like that!" He shook his hands, trying to find his words. "It's just, I do not wish to impose myself—"

"Nonsense!" Bokuto cut him off. "You can stay with me while you heal! I'll just ask my friend for the balm so we, eh, well, you can apply it whenever you feel the pain."

Akaashi was still hesitant. "Are you sure? I could just find my own sort of lodging—"

"Faes don't stay in a single place for long, hence the nomadic lifestyles of yours. I'd rather have you in a handcrafted bed than in a hole in a tree."

Akaashi scowled up at him, slightly self-conscious. "I do not always sleep in a tree. My friend sometimes lets me stay with him in his large mushroom."

"I wanna live in a mushroom." Bokuto mumbled before flicking himself, trying not to let his wandering brain, well, wander. "That aside, I'd still prefer if you'd stay with me for a while. At least until your wings fully heal."

A beat of silence.

"I won't be a bother?"

"Nonsense!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Uh, no?"

Akaashi sighed, facepalming. "Why are Wonderland folk always so confusing."

"You're Wonderland folk too, though."

"Yes, and I very well confuse myself a number of times."

"Huh, I confuse myself all the time!"

"I don't think that's something to be proud of, Bokuto-san."

"Eh?"

A couple more absurd, confusing and equally frustrating comments later, Akaashi does end up going with Bokuto to his own house after the man snatched a translucent midnight blue jar with purple hued balm in it, leaving a note behind. Bokuto offered his palm for Akaashi to climb onto and lifted him up onto the visor of his top hat.

"It's much more comfy up there than in my pocket." Bokuto chuckled, Akaashi echoing the sound as he slowly clambered up and gripped the white hat band. "I don't mind," the faerie said softly.

The journey was quick, a bit bumpy in Akaashi's case, since the man couldn't help but skip and hop. For some reason, however, Akaashi found it calming enough that he fell asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Akaashi woke to yet another soft bedding beneath him. When he sat up, the pain was significantly nullified, but still felt like a dull throb. He sat up and glanced around, taking in his new surroundings. It was less unkempt than the previous house he was in, but much more spacious. He was in a bowl-bed made of leaves and cotton and another napkin, a smaller cloth acting as his blanket. Looking to his right, he saw that it was dark out through the murky windows. Perhaps in the morning, he would help tidy the place in exchange for the commodity. He may not move around much with his wings, he could still transform and walk and use his faerie dust. A snore pierced the peaceful silence. Whipping his head the other way, Akaashi held back a chortle at the sight of an open mouthed, drooling Bokuto who was hanging off the edge of his bed precariously. Well, maybe he could start out helping already.

Extending his fingertips, sparkling glitters of various hues of blue swirled from him and made their way over to the sleeping man. The tendrils picked up the discarded wool blanket on the floor and gently covered the man with it, lifting Bokuto in the air for a moment to rearrange him into the center of his bed. Another tendril fluffed his pillows, making the man snuggle into them the second his head was back on a solid surface. Bokuto let out a soft hum and went back to lightly snoring. Akaashi smiled in satisfaction, his dust dispersing in the air. He whispered a soft goodnight and laid back down to rest a bit more.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bokuto left around dawn, right before the faerie had woken up. He had left a bowl of banana milk and a cup of strawberry cake on the table for the faerie, along with a note that said he had free reign of his house and whatever the faerie boy needed inside. Bokuto wouldn’t mind even if some of his stuff got broken, but the faerie didn’t really seem like the type. He was as tall as a hand, maybe a few more inches taller, there wasn't much he could damage. Probably.

Bokuto went about his usual morning, looking forward to tea time as usual. He checked his clock for the nth time and smiled, hopping and running quickly to Oikawa’s for tea. When he reached the loopy crossroads, he felt the prickling sense at the back of his neck and he knew exactly what it was. More precisely, _who_ it was.

“Kuroo, if I turn around to just your creepy ass smile, I _will_ swing, and I will swing _hard_.”

A feral chuckle with a bite of seduction. “So brutal, bunny owl. Turn around then and see for yourself.”

Sighing, Bokuto did turn around. And screamed, arm swinging out.

“ _Ack_!”

“You damn cat, don’t lie to me and scare me like that!”

“I didn’t lie, per say, and damn, you really did swing.” an annoyed click of a tongue. “You said ‘just my creepy ass smile’, so technically-”

“Yeah, well your creepy ass smile combined with your creepy ass eyes and brows are no better!”

Kuroo chuckled, the rest of himself appearing in the air before floating back down to the ground to stand normally and slinging an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. And dragging him along down the middle of the crossroads where the long tea table was set.

“Oh, loosen up! It’s Wonderland, not Neverland. You’re seeming more uptight like those folks, day by day.” Kuroo shook his head, sighing dramatically. Bokuto huffed, pouting as he stomped along before dropping into his random-yet-unspokenly-assigned seat. Kuroo disappeared and appeared right above the table, hoarding cupcakes like a fire drake. When he went to grab another, he suddenly hissed and backed away, scowling at the dormouse-man who swaggered his way out behind the tall stack of chocolate fudge cupcakes, swaying his tiny sword side to side with a serpentine grin on his face and his eyes narrowed as always.

“Daishou, you little snake,” Kuroo hissed, hugging the pastries to himself and getting their frosting all over his vest and coat. Daishou gave a theatrical bow without tearing his gaze away. “Your pain is my delight, oh, majestic pussycat.”

“Oh, that is _it-_!”

“Now, now, friends, let’s try not to claw each other's eyes out before the first sip, yeah?” oikawa said as he clambered down from the nearby tree, somersaulting beautifully before landing on a single foot, the other kicking his hat that fell off back onto his head perfectly. “Manners maketh gentlemen.”

Daishou snorted as he settled on top of an upturned teacup. “Manners maketh fuckers.”

“Ch-ch-cheers to that!” Tendou stutter-yelled as he crawled out of the bottom of the table right by Bokuto’s feet, the latter helping him up, after laughing at the lanky red haired man for bonking himself on the table top and making the food bounce, of course.

“Oh, right!” Oikawa perked up from his seat at the head of the table, helping himself a cup and pouring for the others as well. “Daichi passed by dressed in those dreadful uniforms those cards call suits,” that earned him a few snickers from around the table, “and mentioned a party at the House of Bards-”

“Semi Semi!” exclaimed Tendou, jumping in his seat and spilling his tea on himself.

“Yes, yes, as I was saying, Kita and Sakusa have decided to hold another ball between the whites and reds at the House on the thousandth hour. Boku-chan, I'm assuming you already know of this."

Bokuto nodded, taking a sip from his cup. "The Miyas gave me the note this morning. After they tricked me into a riddle game and I had to give them each a button."

Kuroo laughed from where he was floating upside down, smirking at the man. "That makes 10 buttons for this week alone."

"Oh, shut it. Those tweedling, conning foxes are out to get me, I just know it."

"Out for your buttons, obviously."

"Tsumu Tsumu and Samu Samu, what about Ishu Ishu?" Tendou piped up.

"Ishu? Oh, Ushijima?"

"Mhm!"

"Well, wouldn't you know more about the Gryphon's whereabouts and activities, sweet Hare?"

Daishou barely dodged the teacup cup Tendou threw at him, the two childishly sticking their tongues out at each other. Oikawa sighed dreamily as he picked up a berry and popped it into his mouth, staring off into the distance. "I can't wait to see my Knave again."

"Iwaizumi doesn't like you, though."

"Iwa-chan does not _not_ like me, how dare you!"

Bokuto laughed. Checking his clock again, he gasped, springing to his feet. "Whoops, time to go!"

"So soon?" Kuroo's head smirked as it circled him once before vanishing.

"Tik, tok, tik, tok, gotta get to nowhere on the dot!" He saluted farewell before he turned around.

"Tell the pretty faerie I said hi!"

Bokuto turned to Oikawa with a frown. "How'd you know about him?"

Oikawa raised a brow. "How'd you know about the mole behind my ear?"

"I...don't?"

"Then I don't know either!" Oikawa winked at him, waving his fingers as a farewell while Tendou laughed, hunched over the table, and Daishou not running away fast enough to not be splattered with cream cheese frosting. Bokuto laughed and waved goodbye one last time, finally heading back to his house. Well, if it was still there.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bokuto came home to his house unsurprisingly intact and surprisingly clean. He froze in the middle of the room, surveying the floorboards that actually gleamed and were actually visible. He turned his head to the kitchen, the sink clear of any dirty dishes and the knives sharpened. (He wasn't sure how to feel about that.) Turning to his workspace by the bed, the papers were stacked evenly and not all over the place, his bed was made as well. Everything was in order. He heard a small squeal and finally turned to a shy Akaashi, whose cheeks dusted with silver glitter in a blush.

"Welcome home, I tidied up a bit. W-well, it's not really a bit, more like a lot. Not that there was much of a mess! I, uh, I just wanted to show my gratitude by helping around." The faerie boy ducked his head, feet shuffling.

"How, uh, what?"

"Magic. Faerie dust."

"Oh! Yeah, right, that's right." Bokuto nodded.

"So," Akaashi trailed off, looking elsewhere.

"So," Bokuto nibbled his bottom lip.

Akaashi's cheeks suddenly shined brighter with the amount of glitter appearing, a few blue dust particles falling from his hair when he faced the kitchen. "I made dinner."

"Oh." Bokuto said dumbly. " _Oh_! You didn't have to bother."

Akaashi met his eyes timidly and smiled. "I didn't mind."

"Well, thank you! F-for the cleaning and the food. Would you, uh, like to eat with me?"

Akaashi perked up, nodding. "Yes, please."

Bokuto smiled back, hesitantly stepping in the other's direction before eyeing him. "Do you need help getting to the kitchen?"

Akaashi nodded shyly. "Yes, please."

Bokuto offered his palm, Akaashi climbing on swiftly. He walked them to the kitchen table where a small feast was set. "Wow, this looks pretty good." The man hummed in appreciation, making the faerie blush even harder.

Bokuto set Akaashi back down on top of the table before sitting himself. There was a casserole of nuts and wheat bread noodles, a platter of fresh cinnamon rolls, a bowl of beef jerky topped on herbed rice, and a pitcher of mint and cucumber. Akaashi laid a folded tissue over an upturned mug and asked Bokuto to hand him the cork near the counter. Bokuto complied, raising a brow as he laid it on the table. "Are you sure you're fine over there?"

"Yep, all good."

So they shared a meal, Akaashi floating food over to himself or Bokuto giving him some. It was nice. They chatted and got to know each other. It was natural, comfortable, as if it was always like that. At the end of the night, there were still a lot of leftovers so they kept them away. They cleaned up together, Bokuto doing the more physically asking things and Akaashi helping with the smaller things with his magic. Bokuto helped Akaashi in applying the balm on his wings.

"I'd say another day or perhaps two more, the balm seems to be working a lot quicker." Bokuto informed the relieved faerie boy.

They retired to bed together, Bokuto leaving a small pamp open. The night was serene, calming.

"Hey, Akaashi?"

Akaashi turned in his bed to face the man who laid on his stomach, head facing him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you wanna transform?"

Akaashi hummed. "Well, yeah. But I'm still feeling a bit weak and staying small is much easier. Perhaps when my wings have healed."

"Oh, okay."

Akaashi studied the man. His face shadowed in the dark, expression unclear. He looked like he wanted to say something but dismissed it. Instead, he smiled and blinked slowly. "Goodnight, Akaashi."

Akaashi returned the smile. "Goodnight, Bokuto-san."

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next few days went by the same, Bokuto leaving for duties and Akaashi working around the house and entertaining himself, making friends with all the creatures and beings that would stop by the window. Indeed, two days later, Bokuto enters the door to hear happy giggles and faerie dust shining all over. All of a sudden, there was a bright figure flying at him and circling his head before staying a float right in front of his face. His eyes connected with glowing blue orbs of a brightly smiling faerie.

"They've healed!" Akaashi giggled, doing flips and little stunts in the air. Bokuto cheered giggling along with him, completely happy for the faerie. The joy and laughter were contagious, doubling as they began to dance around the house. When they finally felt tired, they collapsed on the sofa with Bokuto sprawled across it and Akaashi laying on his stomach on top of Bokuto's chest. They were panting, but their smiles were constant, the high of their happiness still lingering.

"Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto looked down at the softly smiling faerie boy, completely entranced. "Yes, Akaashi?"

"May I come along with you tomorrow? Now that I can fly?"

A day with Akaashi? Bokuto had never felt anymore happier. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much. Fair warning though, tea time sometimes gets a little out of hand."

Akaashi snorted, smile turning into a smirk. Bokuto thought that was very hot. "We're in Wonderland, things like that are already a given."

"Hm, true."

They made eye contact and bursted out in giggles again.

"Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto mumbled when they fully settled down, breathing normal and hearts calm.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"You mentioned something about looking for me when we first me. Why were you looking for me?"

Silver dusted Akaashi's cheeks. "I saw you when I visited the fleurs and, I don't know, felt drawn to you somehow."

"Oh." Bokuto didn't know what to say to that. The man felt his cheeks heat up, blooming red. "Well, ain't that something."

Akaashi hummed, wings fluttering to help him stand. "Let's make dinner together." He said, changing the subject. Bokuto didn't object, pushing himself up as well. Following the faerie, he asked again. "Don't you want to transform?"

Akaashi turned to him, flying backwards, and tilted his head in contemplation. "No, not really." He shrugged.

Bokuto hummed, letting it go. He'll figure that out on another day. First, dinner.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Oh? Who's this?" Kuroo's smirk widened, the rest of him appearing above the table. "Hello, pretty faerie. We meet again."

"Oi, stop scaring him." Bokuto glared, hand coming up defensively to his hat.

"F-f-faerie? Like Tsuki Tsuki?" Tendou's head kept looking left and right at Kuroo and Bokuto.

"It seems indeed, I feel the night on him." Oikawa mused from the head of the table, side eyeing them as he sipped from his cup.

"If he’s anything like that mock turtle Terushima, can I nick him?” Daishou grinned, lazing inside an empty teacup.

“You put that toothpick away or I will.” Oikawa reprimanded.

“Buh-byeyie, tooth pickie!” Tendoud giggled as Daishou sneered, throwing his sword and hitting a sugar cube.

Bokuto wanted to retort when he felt a small hand caress his thumb in assurance, making him drop it with a sigh. “Guys, meet Akaashi Keiji, a nightingale fae.”

Akaashi hesitantly peeked out from between the top hat and a bunny ear, shy and timid, wings twitching behind him and releasing blue dust. “Hello.” he said, voice soft and kind.

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sight of him. “Oh my heart, I love him already. He’s almost as pretty as me!” the hatter gushed, cooing over the glitter on Akaashi’s cheeks. Bokuto decided to do the introductions for the rest of them, pointing to each accordingly. “That’s Oikawa Toru, the Mad Hatter.”

“The one and only.” Oikawa winked, smile lazy and a bit crazed.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, the Cheshire Cat. I believe you already know him.”

“Mh, yes, and we can get to know each other a lot more now.” Kuroo purred, grin widening.

“Claws in, pussycat.”

Kuroo hissed at the grinning man.

“That’s Suguru Daishou, the Dormouse. He’s a prickly little thing.”

“Oi!” Daishou glared at Bokuto, and then the others when they snickered.

“And then over there is Satori Tendou, the March Hare.”

“Pretty, pretty faerie! Fly like a birdie?” Tendou inclined his head in question.

Akaashi giggled, more comfortable with them as he flew to the top of Bokuto’s top hat, twirling thrice and then bowing. He smiled and waved when he straightened up. “It’s nice to meet you all.” he said as he fluttered down to sit on another upturned teacup near Bokuto. The others all made their own form of greeting. Kuroo chuckled as he stole a cookie from Tendou, the other yelling at him. “You’re gonna get along well with Tsuki, I already know it.”

“Tsuki?” Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a confused look when Kuroo suddenly became busy dodging Tendou and Daishou throwing sugar cubes at him.

“Tsukishima Kei, a moonbeam fleur fae.” Bokuto answered, letting Akaashi sip from his cup. The faerie smiled up at him. “I’ve never met another night fae.”

“You could meet him at the ball!” Oikawa interjected, looking so excited. “We’ll also introduce you to the others. Oh, this is gonna be so fun!” he giggled.

“Ball?”

“Right!” Bokuto jumped in his seat, Akaahi turning back to look at him. “I forgot to ask you. Would you like to come with me then?”

“Shall it be a moon’s affair?” the faerie asked hopefully.

“It begins at dusk and ends at dawn, so yes.”

Akaashi suddenly glowed brighter, his happiness overflowing. The others ‘ooh’ed and ‘ah’ed at his shine. “Then I’d love to. I’ll transform again when the ball comes.”

“Then I shall wait until then.” Bokuto said softly.

“Until then.” Akaashi echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> let's just say, when Bokuto saw Akaashi in human form on the ball's night, he was gobsmacked whipped as /hell/. and Akaashi? well, he stopped looking up at the moon when realized he had his own star, right there.


End file.
